<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Plot Against The Dragons by Siddal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444381">The Plot Against The Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal'>Siddal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How does one get rid of a monarch they can't control, along with the heir and the foreign horde loyal to her? </p><p>Propaganda.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Plot Against The Dragons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys Targaryen went mad according to Tyrion Lannister.</p><p>The honorable Jon Snow killed her. According to his dutiful sister, Sansa Stark, he is now diminished by the horrors he'd seen. </p><p>The All-seeing King says it’s all true. He'd seen it all.</p><p>Well, who's left to contradict them?</p>
<hr/><p>Why is a northerner now king in the South?</p><p>The lords and ladies chose him.</p><p>They can do that? What about the Dragon Queen?</p><p>She went mad.</p>
<hr/><p>LORD ROYCE</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen may have been a revolutionary, but no more. Our Westeros must have been too harsh on her Essosi sensibilities. We've seen it before in her family. Faced with Westerosi will and their Valyrian enlightenment is all for naught, and they resort to violence. And with weapons like dragons in the hands of that unstable woman, this was always going to end in catastrophe.</p>
<hr/><p>She could have just gone straight to the Red Keep and killed that wicked Lannister woman.</p><p>I thought she did!</p><p>I heard she flew above all the streets of King’s Landing, to kill as many people as she can.</p><p>But I heard there was wildfire around the city, like with what happened to the sept.</p><p>Then why did her soldiers butcher the survivors?</p>
<hr/><p>QUEEN IN THE NORTH</p><p>Daenerys Targaryen aided us in the fight against the dead. My brother, our King, honored his oath to her, to support her in exchange for that aid. But now, the White Wolf is diminished after having to resort to killing innocents and allies, and contributing to the destruction of an entire city in her service. In the chaos, there was nothing to be done. But in the clarity that came after, he understood what <em>had</em> to be done. He did what no one else was brave enough to attempt. The righteous killing of a tyrant. </p>
<hr/><p>Such a tragedy. I heard Jon Snow was in love with her.</p><p>He’s stronger than most, choosing to kill her.</p><p>Not anymore. The sister said it, killing the Mad Queen broke him.</p><p>Poor bastard.</p>
<hr/><p>Wait how is the sister Queen in the North?</p><p>Cause Bran the Broken’s king in the South now.</p><p>What about that Jon Snow?</p><p>He killed the Mad Queen. Got himself banished.</p><p>But that’s a good thing, isn’t it?</p><p>Those Unsullied savages threatened war if he was freed.</p><p>I heard he killed his own men.</p>
<hr/><p>YARA GREYJOY</p><p>My people have bled enough for the Seven Kingdoms. My brother gave his life to protect this new king. And yet we are still looked down upon. His government still does not see us as allies. His council, who sides with those who’d steal our country’s bright future, gives mercy to a Queenslayer, awards kingship to an inexperienced boy, and allows a traitor to become Hand of the King. The independence of this king’s sister’s rule in the North alone, undermines the unity of this country. The Seven Kingdoms is a lie and the Ironborn will no longer be part of it.</p>
<hr/><p>Did you hear? The Iron Islands are leaving the Seven Kingdoms again.</p><p>Six Kingdoms. The North is independent now.</p><p>Exactly! That’s why the Ironborn are leaving too.</p><p>They’re probably going back to their old ways. Gods help us.</p>
<hr/><p>Have you noticed, there’s more Red Priests around lately? I heard a lot of them came here after the Great Sept was destroyed. Saw an opportunity I suppose.</p><p>I hear they’ve gone as far as travelling to the North.</p><p>I heard there were some in King’s Landing before the Mad Queen burned it down.</p><p>Why do you think I left? I heard one of the priestesses there say the Dragon Queen will bring fire.</p><p>Something like “seek shelter under her wing or burn with the Lioness.”</p>
<hr/><p>RED PRIESTS</p><p>The Lion and the Wolves lie. The Dragons will return.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>